Ffion Eleri Tourtel
Ffion Eleri Tourtel, født 15. juni, 1982 i Hay-on-Wye, Wales, er en ung heks ved Durmstrang Institutt for Magiske Studier. Bakgrunn Etter Mørkets Herres Fall 31. oktober 1981 så det mørkt ut for dem i samfunnet som delte hans meninger og tankegang. Dødsetere og andre følgere ble forfulgt, fanget og forhørt som om verden skulle avhenge av det, og etter at flere i samme situasjon, inkludert hans egne venner plukket opp av svartspanere, bestemmer Anarawd Emrick Llewellyn seg for å forlate landet før det er for sent. Han reiser ikke langt, men ender opp i Frankrike, der han treffer på en eldre trollmann ved navn Antoine Tourtel, og igjen finner Anarawd ikke bare en følgesvenn, men også et hjem, da Tourtel-familien, i sympati både for hans stilling, tanker, og posisjon, tar ham inn. Det tar ikke lang tid før Anarawd oppdager Antoines søster Veronique, ei heller før hun oppdager ham, og etter bare et par måneder holdes det plutselig et veldig brått bryllup mellom de to, der Anarawd også tar navnet Tourtel, da hans eget ikke lenger er trygt. Tre måneder senere savner Anarawd alt hjemlandet såpass mye at familien, sponset av Veroniques familie, ender opp i et nytt hjem i Wales, og etter seks måneder kommer tvillingene til verden. Barndom Ffion ble født som første barn til Anarawd og Veronique, like før broren Llyr, og døpt Ffion Eleri Tourtel, etter blomstene utenfor vinduet og elven Afon Leri i Ceredigion. Ffion viser seg tidlig som en oppvakt, ung jente, og viser interesse ikke bare i oppdragelsen og utdannelsen hun får fra foreldre og barnepiker, men er også en aktiv del av morens sosiale liv og tidvise selskaper. Hun er utadvendt og selvsikker, og sjarmerer morens venner i senk, der hun sprader rundt i alskens festkutter og sløyfer. Etter et par år begynner moren også å invitere venninnenes døtre, slik at Ffion også kan få noen venner på egen alder. En skulle kanskje trodd at Llyr ville vært en enkelt mulighet for kommunikasjon med gjevnaldrede, men i motsetning til Ffion, er broren nokså asosial. De to søsknene er like ulike som natt og dag, og forskjellene bare vokser med årene, frem til Llyr i en alder av syv konfronterer familien og lar dem alle vite han er en bror og sønn, heller enn søster og datter som først antatt. Han er ikke en liten jente, har aldri vært en liten jente, og kommer aldri til å bli noen liten jente. Han heter Llyr, og om familien ikke vil akseptere dette, kan de dra sin kos. Dette er første gang Llyr har stått opp for noe som helst, og steil og urokkelig som han er, klarer verken Anarawd eller Veronique annet enn å stirre forundret på det til nå stille og forsiktige barnet. Dog, uforstående og forvirrede som foreldrene synes det er, er Llyr først og fremst familie. Det er Ffion som klarer skiftet først, da hun alt morgenen etter er i full sving med både rett navn og pronomen. Og selv om hun alltid har synes broren var helt uhorvelig merkelig, og ikke på noen måte forstår hvorfor Llyr ikke liker de samme tingene som henne, er han tross alt 'hennes'. At hun skal få erte og le av broren er jo selvsagt, men om noen andre så mye som forsøker går hun straks i forsvar, og kan bli både høyrøstet til tider nesten voldelig. For foreldrene tar det derimot litt mer tilvenning, især for Anarawd, men med tid, og stadige påminnelser fra Ffion, blir det til slutt en vane for familien, og 'Lowri' er så godt som glemt. Om det nå bare hadde endt der. For mens de to barna er oppdratt til å forsvare navn og familie, og respektere foreldrenes venner, blir det samtidig gjort klart at det finnes en tydelig forskjell mellom hvem det passer seg å omgås med, og hvem en ikke skal ha kontakt med overhode. Og mens Ffion lærer forskjellen raskt, slik hun alltid gjør, og holder alt hun har av ømhet og omtanke innad i familien, klarer ikke broren på samme måte å skille mellom 'oss' og 'dem'. Når moren og barna en gang i en blåmånen tar turen inn til en gompisk landsby nær familiehjemmet - først og fremst for å vise frem disse rare gompene slik at barna skal forstå - hender det titt og ofte at Llyr bryter sin vanlige taushet. I motsetning til Ffion, som ler av fortellinger om de stakkarslige og rare gompene ute av stand til å verken forstå eller få til noe som helst, ser Llyr ikke lyr den samme humoren. Og når han en dag i en alder av ni, etter å ha vært forsvunnet i nesten halvannen time blir funnet igjen i ivrig samtale med sønnen til en gompisk bonde, begge barna like imponert og forundret over den andre, blir det bestemt at ekskursjonene gjør mer skade enn noe annet, og bør avvikles. Dessverre er skaden alt gjort, og når Llyr snakker, snakker han om landsbyen, om hvordan han savner den, om den morsomme gutten han ble venner med; om hvorfor han ikke ser den store forskjellen mellom gomper og trollmenn, uansett hvor mye foreldrene påstår at den finnes. Dermed ble det bestemt at Llyr og Ffion, for å forhindre noen negativ påvirkning, bør utdannes noe mer separat. Veronique arrangerer stadig flere selskaper der Ffion tilbringer tid med passende barn på egen alder, mens Llyr gjemmer seg i hagen. Det blir til slutt også bestemt at de to barna skal sendes til separate skoler; Ffion til Durmstrang, som planlagt, mens Llyr ender opp pål farens gamle skole, Galtvort. Durmstrang På Durmstrang er skolehverdagen en helt annen enn den Ffion er vandt med hjemmefra. Hun er oppe klokken seks, til frokost klokken halv syv, og klar i klasserommet til åtte, hver morgen. Med fire skoleøkter før lunsj, klokken ett, og videre med timer til halv fem på ettermiddagen, er det tid til lite annet enn skolearbeid, dog hun også etter hver skaffer seg én og annen sosial kobling, går det langt saktere enn i morens selskaper. Det hjelper heller ikke at majoriteten av venninnene endte opp på Galtvort sammen med broren. Hun holder riktignok kontakten, både med familien hjemme, samt broren og én og annen venn på Galtvort, er det overhode ikke det samme. Ffion ender etter hvert opp med å velge astrologiske studer som hovedgren, men lar være å fordype seg videre, da innen clairvoyance. Hun har alltid likt alt av stjerner og planeter, til tider så mye at hun har funnet seg sjalu både over brorens fregner, som minner henne om stjernene på nattehimmelen, og hans tidligere mellomnavn som, i motsetning til noen av hennes, betydde akkurat 'stjerne'. Personlighet ESTJ-A: "Good order is the foundation of all things". Tross en overlykkelig, og til tider nesten tøysete barndom, har Ffion uten tvil begynt å modnes med tiden på Durmstrang. Hun setter fortsatt ekstremt pris på flotte klær og tilhør, men er nå også opptatt av at det gjerne skal være praktisk; ærlig talt, skal det virkelig være så umulig å få sydd en ekstra lomme inn i et plagg? Hun er seriøs i studiene, men vil fortsatt egentlig helst gå tilbake til selskapslivet med moren og venninnene, slik hun tilbringer majoriteten av feriene. Egenskaper Grunnet interessen i klær og ikke minst praktiske klær, har Ffion etterhvert lært seg i det minste det grunnleggende innenfor håndarbeid. Om et plagg mangler lagringsplass, syr hun i en ekstra lomme eller lignende, og dekker over det hele med et pent broderi. Har hun tiden kan hun gjerne sitte i timevis med nål og tråd, mens hun fikser, plukker, eller pynter på et og annet plagg. Videre har hun også en interesse innenfor språk. Moren har lenge forsøkt å lære begge barna sitt eget morsmål, men det er kun Ffion som plukket det opp, noe som har ført til at hun kan snakke mer eller mindre flytende fransk. Med årene har hun også begynt å fatte interesse for latin. Etter Skolen Ffion har ikke enda noen store ambisjoner for livet etter skolen, rett og slett fordi det føles alt for langt frem i tid. Hun gleder seg, selvsagt, til en hverdag der hun igjen kan sove lenge, ikke trenger å ikle seg samme uniform hver eneste dag, og igjen kan være en aktiv del av selskapslivet, men utover det har hun enda ingen planer. Kategori:Wales Kategori:Elever ved Durmstrang Kategori:Fullblods